


Indulgence

by Stormchild



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a long time since Shiro’s been able to indulge. He just hopes the walls are thick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

> He's just so pretty. I couldn't resist.

Shiro couldn’t sleep. The only sound in the room was his own heavy breathing and the occasional rustle of the sheets as he shifted beneath them. His skin itched and burned with a need he hadn't felt in… too long. Devoid of any gentle touch for so long, it stopped being something he needed. Touch stopped being a good thing. He was getting used to it again. The congratulatory pats on the shoulder, the warm hugs, the casual touches. He was starting to want it again.

But Keith and Pidge were in the rooms beside him. He wasn't sure how thin these walls were. He could ignore it. Even before the mission, he had rarely indulged himself like this. It would pass.

He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of anything else. The soreness of his muscles, tomorrow's training. Whatever the hell it was there were eating. It didn't help. His mind kept turning back to the heat just below his navel. He rolled over onto his stomach with a frustrated sigh but that only made it worse. He pressed his hips down into the mattress.

It was becoming clear that he wasn't going to get any sleep until he took care if this.

Shiro shifted his hips against the mattress. He let out a shuddery breath. Oh, God… Oh, _God…_ How had he forgotten this feeling? The warmth spread through his body. It reached every inch of his skin. He couldn't stop himself from gasping. The friction was enough to excite, but not enough to satisfy. He pushed his sweats and briefs down past his ass. Cool air surrounded his bare cock. He was so sensitive. Just the change in temperature was enough to make him twitch.

He flushed with embarrassment at the sound that escaped his throat as he rut against the mattress. He buried his face in the pillow, his hands grabbing at it, to muffle the moans. Every thrust of his hips set his nerves on fire.

"More," he gasped to no-one in particular.

He needed more. Neglected and sensitive as he was, he wasn't a teenager. The sloppy pressure on the underside of his cock wasn't enough but he didn't want to stop long enough to give himself something better.  He rubbed his cheek against the pillow with a whimper. The pressure was becoming unbearable. It was more than he could stand. He just wanted to cum.

Shifting onto his back was a little awkward with the waistbands still around his thighs but Shiro managed. He stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to catch his breath. His shirt rubbed against his nipples. Sweat was beginning to pool between his pecs. His hand travelled up the exposed part of his thigh. His skin tingled but he felt nothing in his hand. The mechanical digits didn't feel the way his real ones did. He hesitated just shy of his balls.

Did he really want to use _this hand_ for this?

He let out a shaky exhale and closed his eyes. Yes, yes he did. His hand moved tentatively to curl around his cock. It was an odd feeling. Not unpleasant, just odd. A little cold, just shy of-

 " _Ah!"_

Shiro pressed two fingers between his teeth and sucked in a breath. He waited a moment, two, to make sure nobody heard him.

He hadn't expected the hand to warm up. And oh, _God_ , it was _so warm_. The whimper was muffled by his fingers. He rolled his hips up. His fingers were smooth, sliding up and down his shaft. Gasps and whimpers and moans filled his ears. His own sounds. He could only contain them so much. All he could do was hope that the walls were thick enough and that Keith and Pidge were fast asleep. Matt had always teased him about how loud he got.

Already, he was close to screaming. Precum beaded at the head of his cock and rolled down his shaft. The strokes became slick, easy. His cock was so wet. It was too much, too overwhelming. After so long, it was almost painful. 

He pulled his hand back and grabbed at the sheets. His cock twitched for more. His hips jerked of their own accord. He let out a shaky breath that came out as more of a whimper before curling his fingers around himself again. The strokes were slow and even, squeezing out every bit of pleasure he could. He had to easy himself back into this. He covered his eyes with his free arm, trying to keep the moans in his throat. 

"Please. Please, more. O- _Oh!_ "

He could only maintain it for so long. The pressure in his balls caught him off guard. He gasped, high and pitchy whimpering. His hand sped up without him really meaning to. He wasn't going to last, not like this, not when it had been so long. He was so deprived, so hungry for it even from just his own hand. He thrust his hips up into his hand in an erratic rhythm.

The heat in his balls was so tight, so overwhelming. He couldn't hold back anymore. His thighs tensed, toes curling, back arching off the bed. The cry caught in his throat as every muscle in his body spasmed.

In the next heartbeat, it all came loose.

He reached back with his left hand and grabbed the pillow. It felt like every bit of pressure he'd held in his body since his capture was forced out with each slash of cum that landed on his stomach. Even the painful knot in his shoulders became unwound. His cry came out nearly as a scream. It was too much, too much! He tossed his head back with breathless moans.

Tears prickled in the corner of his eyes. His hips were still twitching even though his touch was becoming painful on his over-sensitive cock. It was a long few seconds before his muscles relaxed and he could move his hand away. He rested it on his chest. His heart was pounding inside it. The tears rolled down his temples and into his hair. Relief and shame and embarrassment filled his stomach. It was mostly relief, though. His eyelids felt heavy. He'd need to wash this shirt tomorrow. But for now…

For now, he was so tired. He just wanted to sleep.

* * *

 

Morning came at just the right time for Shiro. He actually managed to sleep through the entire night without nightmares waking him. He felt well-rested.

"Good morning," he said as he entered the dining hall.

"Morning," Keith replied. There was a broad, smug grin on his lips that Shiro suspected immediately. "You have a good night?"

Shiro's face burned. Pidge covered his face with a hand and Hunk looked away as if there was something interesting on the ceiling. But Lance and Keith just snickered.

Well… It looked like he wouldn't be able to do that again for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at mechanicalpoet.tumblr.com.


End file.
